


Tobi vs Sora

by WGDWriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, I think?, That was a tag I did before but who knows, also tobi will always be a good boy, change my mind, fantasy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGDWriter/pseuds/WGDWriter
Summary: Tobi goes off to take over Kingdom Hearts when a plan to take over the Earth failed. What will happen when he encounters the Keyblade Master himself?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tobi vs Sora

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This was written before I actually fully finished the Naruto anime. This is also based off an old piece of art where Zetsu was eating earth, Pein was yelling at him, and Tobi just simply said 'I'm going to take over Kingdom Hearts'. I unfortunately can't link the piece because the user who originally made it left deviantART so it's gone. Probably not going to edit this one so enjoy Tobi saying senpai a lot.

Tobi sighed as Pein screamed at Zetsu, "That wasn't even the plan!" Pein looked around angrily, "Who gave him this idea!"

Tobi walked away slowly. _Who would of thought Zetsu would eat the planet we are trying to take over_ , he thought sadly. _I was going to get everyone to think I was a good boy and help them take over the world!_ Tears welded up in his eye. _NOW how am I supposed to get Senpai's eye?_ Tobi sighed and stopped to stare at Zetsu. Pein was trying to get him to spit Earth out. Pein's brilliant plan was going to be eaten right before his very own eyes. There must be another place to take over.

Tobi brightened up. _That's it! All I have to do is find a new place to take over. I can take over the other world and be a good boy to everyone!_ Tobi thought of Pein's plans that he mentioned before. He thought of several alternatives and only one crept back into his memory. Kingdom Hearts; it was the only world that has many other worlds inside of it. Tobi could just hear Pein explaining what the world was to everyone.

_'Evil has been trying to take over these particular worlds for years.' Pein had said, 'They have used these creatures called Heartless to help them search for these Keyholes that will allow them passage to Kingdom Hearts. The Keyholes are scattered in different worlds and once you unlock them all, you're allowed to go in. In order to unlock these Keyholes, you need a Key. This Key chooses someone to wield it like a weapon, and who ever wields it, protects Kingdom Hearts. For years, villains have tried to gain access only to be pushed back by this kid who wields the key. This kid depends on this key and two weak buffoons to protect him. We take down his partners, we take his Key; he's as good as dead.'_

_'Question,' Tobi had raised his hand and Pein sighed, 'How do we get to these worlds?'_

_Everyone had turned to Pein, expecting a quick response, and hoping to get a good laugh. Pein was quiet for a while and everyone started to question in their minds whether he actually knew how. Pein then looked at Tobi and said coolly, 'That plan is our last resort. Right now, we are going to take over Earth. That is our number one plan.'_

_How do we get to Kingdom Hearts?_ Tobi thought hard. He watched as Zetsu gnawed at Earth. Earth was being consumed no matter how much Pein tugged at his terrifying companion. Tobi looked at them, asking himself the same question until it became _'How do I get to Kingdom Hearts?'_ Tobi smiled. _That's it! I'll look for Kingdom Hearts myself and then summon everyone once I conquered it. Then I'll be a good boy and catch Senpai's attention! I'll just have to surprise them!_

Tobi slouched and trudged away muttering, "I'm going to take over Kingdom Hearts…"

Neither Pein nor Zetsu heard. This sent Tobi skipping away, leaving his two companions to fight. _Okay, first things first_ , he thought, _I have to figure out how to gain passage to a world where I can get to a Keyhole. But where should I start?_ Tobi stopped and started to wonder where to start looking. He snapped his fingers and smiled. _The forest here may have a clue. There is always something in forests that helps according the stories._ He ran into the forest close by. _Okay forest_ , Tobi thought, _give me some answers._ But instead of answers, several strange creatures popped out from the shadows. Tobi jumped and stared at the strange creatures with long claws.

"Who are you?" Tobi asked wondering out loud. The creatures didn't answer. Instead, they lunged at Tobi. Tobi ran, not sure what to do. "SENPAI!" Tobi screamed.

Tobi tripped and fell flat on his face and he struggled to get up. The strange creatures danced around Tobi and all he could do was tremble at the sight of the strange creatures. One of them attacked with its long claws and Tobi put his arms up to protect himself. Tobi waited for the attack, but it never came. He lowered his arms and saw someone in front of him. It was a boy. This boy wore baggy shorts, a strange kind of shirt and held what looked like a key. Another one of the creatures lunged at the boy and he struck at it with the key. Suddenly, all the creatures attacked at once and the boy seemed overwhelmed. Just then, lightning scattered the creatures and a shield flew at several of them. Two characters appeared by the boy's side; a duck holding a staff and a dog like creature catching hold of the shield. The creatures disappeared into the shadows, an obvious retreat.

"Hey, are you okay?" the boy held his hand out.

"Y-yeah." Tobi took hold of the stranger's hand and was helped to his feet.

"Ya sure you're okay?" the dog like creature asked, making Tobi jump.

"It talks!"

"Of course he talks." the duck squawked, "Who doesn't?"

"Who are you?" Tobi was more curious than frightened for some reason.

"I'm Sora." the boy pointed to himself.

"Donald Duck." the duck crossed his arms.

"The name's Goofy." the dog like creature smiled, "What's yours?"

"My name is Tobi." Tobi looked back at where the creatures disappeared, "What were those things." He thought out loud.

"Those were heartless." Sora said, "They prey on the darkness in your heart."

_Heartless!_ Tobi smiled, _I must be close to a Keyhole._ Tobi stared at the new characters he encountered. _Maybe they know where I can find the Keyhole._

"I have a question for you." Sora stepped up to Tobi, "Is this the first time you've seen a Heartless?" Tobi nodded. "Hm, that's weird. Usually they attack before we come around."

"Sora, we have to go." Donald started to tap his foot, "We need to find the Keyhole and find the King."

_Keyhole!_ Tobi thought. "Can I come along?" Tobi asked, "I know this land better than you. Also, there is unknown danger at every turn."

"Sure, we could use all the help we can get." Sora motioned Tobi to come along.

Well, the unknown danger that Tobi told them about is what he kept bumping into. He ran into ninja traps and plenty Heartless as they trekked along the land. Tobi attracted so much danger, Donald was beginning to doubt whether Tobi was any help at all. Several times he jumped up and down, yelling at Tobi to be careful, but the peril continued to be attracted to Tobi.

"Why are the Heartless so attracted to you Tobi?" Sora asked after their hundredth Heartless combat.

"I don't know." Tobi shrugged, "They may be attracted to the darkness in my heart. Didn't you say they like that sort of thing?"

"Yeah, but they seem to be ignoring Sora." Goofy looked at Sora's weapon, "Gawsh, this is the first time they have ever ignored the Keyblade Master."

"Keyblade… Master?" Tobi asked

"Yes," Sora nodded, "They are after this." He held up his weapon. "They fear the Keyblade and seek to destroy who ever wields it."

Tobi stared at the Keyblade. Is that they key Pein was talking about? Tobi watched as Sora and the others continued on. He dragged behind, staring at a prize that was unreachable. _These are the people Pein was talking about._ He thought with sadness. _Why is it that Kingdom Hearts is so close, yet so far from my grasp?_

"We found it!" Donald Duck exclaimed, making Tobi's head snap up, "We found the Keyhole!"

Sora nodded, "Now we can save this world from the Heartless."

The Keyhole glowed in the presences of the Keyblade. The Keyblade in turn glowed and Sora raised it up toward the Keyhole, ready to seal the world. Tobi yelled and he found himself smacked to the ground. Sora looked at him with surprise. Donald and Goofy were in a defensive position in front of Sora. Tobi stood up, his frown invisible behind his mask, and he stared curiously at Sora's companions.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this guy." Donald glared at Tobi. "He must be working with the Heartless."

"I don't work with no one except my Senpai and the Akatsuki" Tobi crossed his arms.

"Akatsuki?" Sora asked frowning.

"An organization dedicated to taking over Kingdom Hearts." Tobi laughed.

"We'll never let that happen!" Donald yelled pointing his staff at Tobi.

Sora went into an attack position, "As the protector of all worlds, I vow to stop you at all costs."

They started the great battle between good and evil. The day seemed promising to Tobi. He dodged every attack they made and they stumbled over their own two feet. Tobi laughed… and then fell flat on his face. Sora towered over him, his Keyblade pointed straight at Tobi. Turns out, Tobi was only daydreaming about beating Sora. It was actually him who tripped over his own two feet, and the others were avoiding him so he didn't fall on them. Donald laughed at Tobi, unable to keep his satisfaction concealed. Sora sighed and frowned.

"I don't expect you'll change your mind?" Sora asked.

"I'm dedicated to only my Senpai and the Akatsuki." Tobi said plainly.

"Sora," Goofy frowned, "He can't do anything. All the other worlds are sealed."

"That's right." Donald smiled, "We'll watch him as you seal this world. He can't do anything while we're here."

Sora nodded and Tobi could only watch Sora seal the Keyhole. As a noise of a lock being closed sounded, there were a few explosions. The blasts went and sent whoever was standing, flying. Suddenly, Heartless popped up out of nowhere and danced around Tobi. There were two different kinds this time, and this made Tobi nervous. Tobi put his hands up when a Heartless attacked, but it never came. Tobi slowly put his hands down and saw a familiar black cloth with red clouds. He looked up and saw the one and only Deidara!

"Senpai?" Tobi asked in wonder and surprise.

"Tobi you idiot," Deidara smiled, "are you seriously trying to get killed by these weaklings."

"Senpai, I was only-"

"Yeah, I know. You were trying to capture Kingdom Hearts. Pein thought you would." Deidara chuckled with pity, "He said it was a suicide mission you idiot."

More Heartless came, dancing around the two Akatsuki members and Sora's gang. They seemed to be multiplying, attracted to both the Keyblade and the darkness in the hearts of the present Akatsuki members. Deidara frowned and looked around with some fear and wonder. Sora and his friends positioned themselves in an effective attack formation, and they stared at their dancing foes.

"Why don't you call these things off?" Deidara called, "Then we can fight evenly."

"What?" Sora faltered, "You're not in control of the Heartless?"

"Hey, so these things are the Heartless?" Deidara smiled, "Well, we certainly caught a variety didn't we?"

"If you don't control the Heartless, who does?" Donald asked looking around wildly.

"When these things attacked us a few hours ago, we thought it was the Leaf Village." Deidara answered.

"We just came from there!" Sora yelled, "They said it probably you guys."

"Gawsh, someone sure wants everyone down." Goofy eyed the Heartless nervously.

"Anybody else you could think of?" Donald asked.

"Let's see," Deidara thought as he stuck his hands in pouches hanging from his waist, "what other villages want to see us dead?" There was sarcasm in his voice. He sighed, "Listen kid, everyone here hates us. If it's not the Leaf Village, then it's some other village. Now, if you don't mind," Deidara lifted two small clay birds in the air, "we have to leave… NOW!"

Deidara threw his masterpieces on the ground and sent several Heartless flying away. Tobi was roughly dragged to his feet and forced to run. The Heartless attacked both parties: half went after Deidara and Tobi; the others stayed behind and fought Sora and his friends. Deidara quickly made more explosives and threw them at the pursuing Heartless. Heartless went flying, but their numbers increased. Deidara frowned and stopped, seeing his beautiful explosives were ineffective. They ran from the ever growing army of Heartless, unable to lose them.

"We could use some help here!" Deidara yelled.

As if on cue, all the other Akatsuki members appeared by their side. Each put on a show with their own special talents, yet they were unable to deplete their numbers. The Heartless numbers increased, and different kinds started to appear. The Heartless flew, breathed fire, and did strange magic… if you could say that all types of Heatless appeared: then the Akatsuki would agree. Soon, all the Akatsuki were back to back. Heartless surrounded them all, all of them dancing around the powerless ninjas. Pein frowned and looked as the threat danced around them, taunting, mocking them.

"How in the world did these things come here?" Pein asked his voice drawn and tired.

"They were after the Key." Tobi panted, "I met the kid with the Key and they came with him."

"Now that's no way to talk about the Keyblade Master." a voice called above them. Sora appeared with his two companions. As they landed, they eliminated several Heartless at once. Instinctively, the Heartless backed off a few paces, but they danced more wildly. "Someone call for an extermination?" Sora smiled.

"Why are you here?" Pein asked.

"We protect all worlds from the Heartless." Sora said simply, "No matter who's in them. We vanquish the evil that use the Heartless as a tool for power. Since you're not using them, who's to say your evil?"

A few Heartless launched themselves at Sora and he took them out with ease. "Now," Sora said getting into attack formation, "You going to help?"

Sora, his companions, and all the Akatsuki fought the battle of a life time. It was good-and partly good- versus evil. The battle went on for almost an hour. It seemed that the Heartless would never disappear, until Tobi was able to see trees. He cried with delight as the trees became more visible. Everyone else noticed the Heartless dwindling numbers and fought more viciously. It was when there were only a few Heartless left, when the Heartless just disappeared. Everyone cheered and Sora knew that they had prevented the Heartless from taking hold of another world. Sora turned to the Akatsuki, seeing them already staring as the silence between them became uncomfortable.

Sora cleared his voice, "So… we won."

"Yeah," Pein answered, "we did."

The silence became uncomfortable again and everyone shifted their weight. "Don't you have some other place to save? Or are we still under attack from those things?" Deidara broke the silence as he leaned up against a tree.

"This place is safe." Sora nodded

"That was actually fun." Zetsu said out loud, "It was better than Pein's first plan."

Pein shot him a look and without moving his gaze he muttered, "It was nice working with you. We now have to get back to our own business." He turned away, with the others following him.

"Hey!" Sora called making Pein pause, "Don't you dare think on using the Heartless for any of your plans. If you do we'll be back."

Pein turned, "Wouldn't dream of it."

The Akatsuki and Sora went their separate ways. Tobi followed his group after one last glance at Sora and his friends. _Never going to see those guys again,_ he thought to himself. The Akatsuki were silent the whole way back to their hideout. It seemed that everyone was lost in their own thoughts and once they were in their hideout, they just stared at each other, unable to move.

"Well then," Itachi moved outside with Kisame, "We are going to capture the Nine Tails."

Everyone else went away muttering what they were going to do. Tobi, Deidara, and Pein were the only ones who stayed put. They stayed silent for quite some time before Pein moved away in silence. Tobi watched him walk away, wondering what he was thinking.

"Tobi." Pein's voice made Tobi jump, "Good boy." Pein said nothing else as he walked away.

Deidara sighed, "Well, if that's going to start again, I might as well go and get more clay." He slapped Tobi's back lightly, "Good job Tobi. You're going to be famous for this."

Tobi stood alone, smiling behind his mask. He walked outside to where a few Akatsuki members still lingered, talking to each other. Tobi stopped to listen, wondering why they didn't leave like Itachi.

"That kid, was he really the kid who protects Kingdom Hearts?" Zetsu asked

"Seemed like it." Hidan shrugged, "He was pretty good."

"Too bad we can't have him terminate Orochimaru." Kakuzu crossed his arms, "That devil needs to die."

_Hm,_ Tobi thought smiling, _that gives me a good idea._


End file.
